


You Know

by sailorjoon_with_dimples



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream, Whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjoon_with_dimples/pseuds/sailorjoon_with_dimples
Summary: Hyungwon has a nightmare





	You Know

Hyungwon can visualize Hoseok’s next move before it happens. It gives him time to let himself be almost manhandled by the elder when he lifts him and sets him on the bed so gently he almost couldn’t feel the cotton duvet cradling his exposed skin.

“Are you tired?” Hoseok asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm. Hyungwon felt the drowsiness if sleep engulf him upon hearing the word “tired.” He answered with a slight nod, slowly blinking up at Hoseok to see his face one more time before his vision was taken away from him by the light that was turned off. With a goodnight kiss to Hyungwon’s soft cheek, Hoseok laid beside the lanky man and covered their bodies in the soft blanket. 

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“Mm... love you too.”

The moment Hyungwon’s eyes were closed, all senses were kicked into gear. He could feel Hoseok’s firm yet soft chest against his back, softly rising and falling with the hot breath against the hair on his neck. Soft skin against soft skin rubbing together whenever Hoseok would pull the younger closer. He could hear the box fan behind Hoseok spin and cool the air; Hyungwon guessed that was the reason behind Hoseok pulling him so close.

Even with his eyes closed, he could picture Hoseok running his hands along his small waist and running them lower on his front. It always came to mind when he was so close to touching a dream. It gave him something good to look forward to when he finally reached his own safe place. The thought of Hoseok became a picture before his eyes. 

Hyungwon could see himself sprawled out on the couch he was laying on previously at a party they were at. Only this time nobody was there to witness a bare Hoseok lifting Hyungwon’s thighs to his chest. 

His point of view changed with a blink of his eyes. He was now able to see from his own eyes, staring up at Hoseok who was hovering above him. This man looked nothing like his boyfriend. But deep down, Hyungwon knew he was still his short, fit, Lee Hoseok that he loved dearly. 

The next thing Hyungwon knew, everything was blurry and he could only see out of one eye. He wanted to move his head and look around, but his body ceased him from doing so. The world felt lighter as the body above him got heavier with every thrust of his hips. He couldn’t feel anything that was happening. His throat tightened and tears stung his eyes. He was scared and he couldn’t do anything but toss and turn in his sleep. 

Hoseok sat up sleepily, looking at the younger beside him who was breathing heavily in his sleep. His head kept turning from side to side, eyes squinting. 

“Baby? Are you alright?” Hoseok asked, grabbing his hand.

Hyungwon could feel Hoseok’s hand from inside his world. With another blink of his eyes, Hoseok was gone. There was no more couch. No more hand. No more Hyungwon. 

Hoseok stared in confusion as Hyungwon halted his behavior. Hoseok could feel him squeeze back on his hand. A small smile grew on his face at the interaction. No longer worried, he laid back down beside him and let go of his hand.

Hyungwon could only see darkness ahead of him. 

“Hyung!?” he called out. No reply. “Grab my hand, hyung! I’m scared!” 

He looked down and recognized his body as his boyfriend’s. He looked back up and saw himself, standing in the same position as him with the same facial expression. 

“H-Hyung?” he asked, his own self echoing the same thing. Tears fell down both of their faces before they suddenly switched bodies. Looking back at Hoseok, he was now enraged. Hot angry tears fell from his eyes and onto the carpet below them. They were in their bedroom.

“What did I do?” Hyungwon asked. 

“You know.”

Hyungwon was being rushed from his dream. Flashes of white covered his eyes before all he could see was black. He could still feel Hoseok against him, the fan still blowing cool air. But something was off. 

He instantly sat up. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes. He looked down at Hoseok who was still asleep. Hyungwon’s chest rose and fell rapidly. His lip quivering in fear. 

“H-Hoseok. Hyung.” Hyungwon called, shaking the elder to wake him up.

“Hm?” Hoseok hummed before slowly opening his eyes. 

“I’m scared,” Hyungwon said just above a whisper. He clutched Hoseok’s skin to attempt to stop the shaking. Hoseok sat up and looked back at Hyungwon. 

“You know.” 

Hyungwon’s eyes darted open. 

“You alright?” Hoseok asked, still holding his hand. Hyungwon shook his head. 

“Come here, baby,” Hoseok said, opening his arms. Hyungwon crawled into his lap and Hoseok stroked his hair. 

“Bad dream?” he asked, kissing his head. 

“Yeah. But it didn’t make sense,” he said, finding comfort in the way Hoseok caressed his thigh. 

“I don’t think dreams are supposed to make sense.” Hyungwon shrugged. 

“So. Who were you dreaming about?” 

“What?” Hyungwon asked, looking up at him. Hoseok pointed to Hyungwon’s crotch and the younger followed where he was pointing with his eyes. 

“Oh!” Hyungwon’s erection looked back up at him through his underwear. Mocking him. “Y-You. It was... nice... at the beginning of the dream.”

Hoseok nodded slowly, understanding. 

“Want me to help you with that? Take your mind off he bad part?” he asked, his hand running higher up his thigh. Hyungwon nodded up at him before connecting their lips. 

“Please.” he whispered against his lips.

Hoseok deepened the kiss and pushed Hyungwon on his back. 

“Hyung. Make me feel good,” he said, grabbing the hair on the back of Hoseok’s head and guiding his face to his neck. Pleasure bloomed from his penis and throughout his senses as Hoseok continued to kiss, lick, and bite at Hyungwon’s neck.

“I thought you were tired,” Hoseok said against his neck. The goosebumps that formed were caused by his boyfriend’s soft words that brushed against it. 

“You wanted to help my boner!” Hyungwon wined, pushing his shoulder. Hoseok let out a small laugh and pecked Hyungwon’s lips. 

“I’m just teasing you.”

“You’re annoying.”

“You love me,” Hoseok said, diving back into Hyungwon’s neck. 

“I love your cock.” Hoseok moaned against his neck, now very aware of his own erection. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you love it, hm?” he asked, running his hands up and down Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon bit his lip and nodded. 

_______________

The couple laid in their original position after cleaning up. Hyungwon was just as tired as he was before. 

“Are you okay now?” Hoseok asked and pecked Hyungwon’s neck.

“Yeah,” he said. “I forgot the whole dream anyway.”

“That’s good.”

Hyungwon laced their fingers together before they exchanged ‘I love you’s. This time, Hyungwon didn’t have any more nightmares. All he had were wet dreams of him and his favorite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you enjoyed •3•


End file.
